bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Mel
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 51266 |freetext = :For other uses, see Mel (disambiguation) |no = 1687 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 132 |animation_idle = 54 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 24, 27, 30, 55, 60, 65, 70, 77, 81, 85 |normal_distribute = 15, 8, 7, 19, 11, 8, 7, 10, 8, 7 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 55, 60, 65, 70, 77, 81, 85 |bb_distribute = 12, 7, 6, 4, 3, 18, 10, 8, 7, 10, 8, 7 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 77, 81, 85, 89 |sbb_distribute = 11, 6, 5, 4, 3, 14, 8, 7, 6, 4, 3, 10, 8, 7, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 24, 27, 30, 33, 36, 39, 55, 58, 61, 64, 67, 70, 77, 80, 83, 86, 89, 92 |ubb_distribute = 7, 5, 4, 3, 3, 2, 11, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 9, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Mel, a spy for the secretive "Abel Faction" within the Elgaia Federation. Although Mel is clearly loyal to her commander, Rahnas, her origins, intentions, and objectives are all a mystery. Moreover, her facial expressions rarely shift under any circumstances. Mel is a skilled combatant, and has displayed abilities on par with Summoners' Hall squadron commanders in battles connected to the Sealed Gods. Even after his death, Mel has continued to act in accordance with Rahnas's wishes alongside her comrades. However, she never speaks on her reasons for doing so. |summon = My power... You...need it? If you're not an enemy... I'll help. |fusion = Is this on Lord Rahnas's orders? If it's not... Then I simply don't get it. |evolution = |hp_base = 4854 |atk_base = 1798 |def_base = 1952 |rec_base = 1750 |hp_lord = 6994 |atk_lord = 2472 |def_lord = 2661 |rec_lord = 2385 |hp_anima = 7886 |rec_anima = 2147 |atk_breaker = 2710 |def_breaker = 2423 |def_guardian = 2899 |rec_guardian = 2266 |def_oracle = 2542 |rec_oracle = 2742 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Frigid Absence |lsdescription = 30% boost to Atk, Rec, max HP, normal attacks may hit all foes, damage taken may restore HP & negates all status ailments |lsnote = 20% chance of AoE normal attack (-50% extra damage, 50% total) & 25% chance of healing 20% damage taken |bb = Axial Dissect |bbdescription = 12 combo Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly restores HP & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 22% Rec HP & 200% DoT modifier |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 12 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 12 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Fake Phantom |sbbdescription = 15 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns, greatly restores HP, removes all status ailments & normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns |sbbnote = Heals 3000-3500 + 22% Rec HP & 300% DoT modifier |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Mindless Automata |ubbdescription = 18 combo massive Light attack on all foes, normal attacks hit all foes for 3 turns, fully restores HP for 3 turns, negates all status ailments for 3 turns & enormously boosts OD gauge fill rate at turn's end for 3 turns |ubbnote = 100% chance to AoE normal (15% extra damage, 115% total) & 800 OD fill per turn |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 18 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 18 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Malleable Elite |esitem = HP Recovery Sphere |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters when an HP Recovery type Sphere is equipped & negates all status ailments |esnote = |evointo = 51267 |evomats1 = 50394 |evomats2 = 50394 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50123 |evomats5 = 50191 |evomats6 = 50122 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Ashen Forest: Afterimages - First clear reward |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Mel1 }}